


Same Love

by Leafpool101



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: BISEXUAL VALIDATION, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pride, based on "same love" by macklemore, bisexual sayori is canon sorry i dont make the rules, lgbtq+, me basing a story on real life events? it's more likely than you think!, sayori is a bi icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpool101/pseuds/Leafpool101
Summary: From a young age, Sayori always knew she was different from the other girls.





	Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back with another one shot my doods
> 
> I wrote this actually close to pride month, and I actually based this story around my coming out story. Bisexuality is completely valid and I felt like I should write something giving the bisexuals the validation they deserve. Anyways, enjoy this sayonika one shot because I ship them a lot.
> 
> Also, this story is based on the song "Same Love" by Macklemore (ft. Mary Lambert). If you haven't heard it, go listen to it!!! It's a really good and inspiring song and it's absolutely perfect for pride month! So please, after reading, go listen to it and I swear you won't regret it.

_ “No law’s gonna change us _

_ We have to change us _

_ Whatever God you believe in, we come from the same one _

_ Strip away the fear _

_ Underneath it’s all just the same love _

_ About time that we raised up.” _

- _ ‘Same Love’ by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert _

~*~

Nothing felt right.

No matter how hard she tried, Sayori always felt like something was missing from her life. Ever since she was a little girl, she knew that she was very different. And it’s not like the other kids did a very good job hiding it from her. She could hear what they said behind closed doors.

“ _ She’s so weird. _ ”

“ _ Her hair’s a mess. _ ”

“ _ All of her outfits are so ugly _ .”

“ _ No wonder she doesn’t have any friends _ .”

But Sayori knew that she wasn’t  _ completely _ different from all the other girls. Sayori liked to play with dolls, wear pretty dresses, pick flowers, and most importantly, she thought boys were cute. Sayori was taught from a young age that girls liking boys was the normal. But, if that was normal, then what was the abnormal?

Gay.

The word first confused Sayori. Can girls really like girls and boys can like boys? Of course, Sayori thought it was odd, since she was only taught that the prince gets the princess. Nothing else. 

Of course, none of this mattered to Sayori. Sure, the other girls would call her a “lesbian” behind her back, but Sayori didn’t care. She liked boys. She was not abnormal.

Until she met Monika.

Sayori had first started middle school, when she was seated next to the prettiest girl in the class. Sayori didn’t have a clue who Monika was; she only knew that Monika had the prettiest eyes Sayori had ever seen.

Vibrant green orbs, staring at her like emeralds sparkling in the morning sun.

Sayori soon started hearing people talking about Monika. Apparently, she was one of the most popular girls in school. She was pretty, athletic, and kind to everyone she met. Sayori immediately knew she had to befriend her.

But, Sayori was a loser. Sayori had no friends. Would such a beautiful person such as Monika really want to be friends with Sayori?

Surprisingly, she did.

The same day the two girls became best friends, was the same day Monika complimented Sayori’s eyes. Her eyes!? Her plain blue eyes compared to Monika’s blazing green ones!? Sayori could barely believe it.

It made her heart flutter.

The thought of Monika made her heart flutter.

The thought of being with Monika made her heart- oh shit.

Sayori likes Monika.

Sayori is a gay who likes Monika.

Sayori is an ugly, lonely, fat gay who likes Monika.

And everyone is going to find out.

But wait, how can Sayori like girls if she also likes boys? Sayori also really liked the thought of being with boys. Sayori couldn’t decide.

So, she just decided to cover up her feelings until she had a label for herself.

In order to do this, Sayori had to get a boyfriend. Sayori had to follow the “normal.” So, she did. And Monika was really happy for her.

And that made Sayori’s heart hurt.

Sayori really liked and cared about all the guys she dated, but not as much as she cared about Monika.

By the start of 7 th grade, Sayori had already gone though two boyfriends. The first one she broke up with because she just couldn’t get over her crush on Monika. The second one barely talked to her and ended up breaking up with her through text.

Sayori really liked him.

Sayori actually liked him a lot. She liked him so much that she forgot about her crush on Monika. Sayori liked the first guy, too. Sayori’s liked guys since she was young.

But… she’s also liked girls.

She just didn’t know it.

Sayori was bisexual. She finally figured it out in the middle of 7 th grade year. And surprisingly, Sayori was happy. She had finally discovered who she was. She finally discovered why she had so many crushes on guys, but also had so many crushes on girls. Sayori felt like just shouting it out to everyone.

Sayori is bisexual.

And she wanted the whole world to know.

But first things first, she had to tell her mom. Taking a deep breath in the mirror, Sayori approached her mother and told her the big news:

“I am bisexual.”

But the reaction Sayori got was not what she expected. Sayori’s mom looked her up and down, then said:

“No you’re not. I know you, Sayori. You’re way too young to understand what that means, let alone feel that way.”

Sayori was furious by her mother’s reaction. She didn’t take her seriously. She never had in the past, so why did Sayori expect her to now? Sayori just figured that she was so caught up in her happiness, that she forgot the reality of her family existed. Enraged, Sayori stormed off to her room, pulled out her diary, and started scribbling, furiously.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ My mom is a huge rat. She never takes me seriously. My mom never believes me. She should really start to learn about taking her OWN DAUGHTER seriously!!! Especially, with something so serious as my sexuality!!! My mom is supposed to be the one person I can trust, so why is she backing out on me now? Right now when I need her the most? I hope she finds this diary entry and learns her lesson. >:( _

_ Sincerely, Sayori. _

Sayori later thought that the entry was way too rude, and erased the whole thing in fear of her mom finding it.

Sayori took a deep breath in, then let out a slow exhale. Despite her mom’s rude comments, she still knew that she was bisexual, and nothing her mom said was going to change that.

Sayori had to tell the next closest person to her, Monika.

With her heart in her hand, Sayori talked to Monika at school the next day, and came out to her. Instead of scowling like her mom did, Monika smiled. Monika gave her the sweetest and widest smile, then took Sayori into her arms and said, “I’m so happy for you, Sayori. I’ll always support you no matter what, because you’ll always be my best friend. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Those words made Sayori happy. So happy that she started crying into Monika’s shoulder.

Monika made her happy.

And that was all that mattered.

Ever since then, Sayori didn’t even bother trying to find a boyfriend. Sure, she didn’t go around proclaiming her sexuality, since she was too afraid to get another reaction like her mom’s, or maybe even something worse, but Sayori didn’t try to act like she was completely straight either.

In eight grade, Sayori joined the theatre club, and she made some of the greatest friends she’ll ever have, besides from Monika. Sayori even met a girl named Nora, who also said she was bisexual. Sayori and Nora became really good friends, even though some lies were told. Sayori made up a whole story that she had been out to her family for a really long time and they all accepted her. Nora really admired Sayori for that.

Now, the whole family thing wasn’t a complete lie. Sayori had told some other members of her family like her grandmother and her younger sister, and they both accepted her (although they had to hide the fact they knew from Sayori’s mom, in fear that Sayori would get in trouble for telling them.)

But none of that really mattered. Sayori had finally found her friends, her group, her club, her… home. 

And Sayori was happy.

Until high school happened.

Sayori met two very important people there. Michael and Natsuki. Sayori had a crush on both of them. Sayori was closest to Natsuki, so she tried to pursue her first. Sayori would drop subtle hints that she liked her. Nora would even pitch in sometimes, and say things like, “So, Natsuki, do you have a date to homecoming? You don’t!? Well, Sayori doesn’t have one either, maybe you two should go together!”

Surprisingly, after all of those not-so-subtle hints, Natsuki still didn’t realize Sayori had a crush on her. But, Sayori would not give up. Sayori was convinced she was the one.

Why? Because, Natsuki was extremely supportive of the LGBT community. In a small town where Sayori lives, it was extremely hard to find people like that. And if Natsuki was open-minded like that, then there  _ might  _ be a chance that they have a shot together. Natsuki wasn’t like all those other close-minded, ignorant straights. Natsuki was… different.

Or so, Sayori thought.

One of Natsuki’s friends told Natsuki that Sayori was a lesbian (not a complete lie, but a lie nonetheless.) After that, Natsuki completed ignored Sayori. She just pretended like Sayori never existed. She wouldn’t sit with her at lunch, send her a text, or even say hi to her in the hallway.

For all of Natsuki’s talk of “love is love,” her actions  _ really _ said otherwise.

Natsuki broke Sayori’s heart. It’s not like it was the first time Sayori had her heart broken, but for some reason it really hurt this time.

That night, Sayori was feeling really depressed about it. Her mom noticed her mood change, and asked her what’s wrong. Sayori, like the absolute dumbass she is, just dismissively said, “Oh, this girl I liked for a while just really hurt my feelings today, but it’s fine, I’m kinda over it.”

Then, Sayori realized.

Oh wait.

She wasn’t completely out to her mom yet.

“You still believe you’re bisexual?” Her mom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Sayori, with tears in her eyes, nodded then said, “Mom, I know this might be hard for you, but I just want you to know that I don’t believe I’m bisexual, I  _ know _ I’m bisexual. I know it might take some time for you to adjust, but I just want you to accept me for who I am and know I am telling the truth. Please, take me seriously,  _ just for once _ .”

By the end of her rant, Sayori was in full on tears, and her mom was on the verge of tears as well. There was silence for a while, then finally, her mom nodded and said, “I accept you, Sayori. You will always be my daughter.”

The two embraced, and hugged for a long time, while basically crying their eyes out.

After that, Sayori was so happy that she ran to her room, pulled out her diary, and wrote this on the front page:

_ 04/16/18 _

_ The day I was officially out to everyone. _

But just because Sayori was out, doesn’t mean all her problems were solved. There was one huge problem that stood in Sayori’s way.

Sayori still liked Monika.

Sayori is a sophomore now, but she still liked Monika. The girl she fell in love with in middle school, she still had feelings for.

But, does Monika really like her?

Of course, they were best friends. They promised that they were gonna be best friends ‘til the end, but does Monika like Sayori in a way more than friends?

Probably not.

So, Sayori started dating Michael. Remember, Michael? The guy Sayori kinda liked in the beginning of freshman year but she never had the guts to pursue him because he actually kinda was a jerk to her in freshman year?

Yeah, that guy.

Turns out, Michael was only mean to her because he actually really liked her.

Great, Michael.  _ Really _ attractive. Girls are probably just  _ falling _ at your feet.

So, Sayori and Michael started dating. Sayori liked Michael, but the same thing started happening like with her first boyfriend. Sayori just couldn’t get over Monika, yet  _ again. _ Sayori felt really bad that she just kept leading Michael on like this. No matter how many times Michael and Sayori kissed, hugged, held hands, or made out, Sayori just couldn’t return the feelings Michael was feeling.

Finally, in Junior year, Sayori decided she had to break up with Michael. So, she called him on the phone, told him they were over, hung up before he even had to chance to respond, then got into her car, crying, and drove to Monika’s house.

While she was there, her and Monika had an unforgettable conversation.

At first, it just started out as Monika comforting Sayori, then, once Sayori started to calm down, Monika said something.

“Hey, Sayori?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure, anything!”

Monika took a deep breath, then confessed, “I-I’m… a lesbian.”

“W-What!?” Sayori was taken a back, her eyes widening from shock.

“Yeah, I found it hard to believe myself,” Monika chuckled, “But, after you came out to me all those years ago, I began to wonder about my sexuality. I had never really thought about it, until you brought your’s up. I began to realize that I had never really had any interest in boys, not even when I was young, and once we got into high school, I realized that I liked girls, not guys. And, Sayori?”

“Y-Yeah?” Sayori said, breathlessly.

“I-I think I like… you.”

And from that moment on, a beautiful relationship sprouted. Sayori had never felt like this with anyone else. Monika made her feel things that she had never felt before.

Monika made her happy.

At first, the two had agreed on keeping their relationship a secret from their parents, but by the time Senior year rolled around, the two finally decided to tell their parents.

Monika’s parents were actually not surprised, at all. They had figured it out a long time ago, but they were accepting nonetheless.

Sayori’s parents, on the other hand, had no clue and were completely surprised. While Sayori’s dad seemed a little hesitant (as most dad’s are), Sayori’s mom just smiled, and told her daughter this: “Love is love, sweetheart. Be with whoever you want.”

And she was right.

Love is love, and will always be love.

Monika makes Sayori happy, because love is love.

And love is still love whenever Sayori and Monika kiss for the first time.

Love is still love whenever Sayori and Monika are walking off the graduation stage, holding hands.

Love is still love whenever Monika is getting down on one knee in front of her girlfriend, and future wife.

Love is still love whenever Sayori and Monika are holding hands at the alter, pledging their lives to one another.

And from then on, Sayori has been teaching her children a new lesson, a lesson that should be taught to children and adults everywhere.

No matter if you’re gay, straight, lesbian, or bi, at the end of the day, it’s all just the same love.

And nothing’s going to change.

_ Fin. _


End file.
